dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Evelyn Vogel
Dr. Evelyn Vogel was a Character in DEXTER. She was an intelligent neuropsychiatrist specializing in profiling psychopaths and acted as a consultant for various law enforcement agencies, assisting in their investigations. Vogel arrives in Miami to aide in the investigation of a serial killer known as The Brain Surgeon, helping profile and instruct Miami Metro Homicide as a consultant. She meets with Dexter Morgan here and in time reveals that she knows about The Code of Harry, as well as that Dexter is a psychopath and serial killer. Personality Evelyn is highly intellectual, speaking with a tone that displays her wisdom...and has a benign personality. Her intuition is impressive, being able to practically see through someone and know exactly how they work, which enables her to be an expert profiler for psychopaths and serial killers. She knows many things about Dexter Morgan and worked with Harry Morgan to develop Dexter's code, which she appears to take a lot of pride in. She even enlists Dexter's help to find whom she believes to be one of her former patients, fueled by the belief that psychopaths (like Dexter) balance out mankind. However, Dexter is one of those that exceed her expectations...Vogel possesses a very friendly manner (even in instances when she is captured). She maintains a kind personality to A.J. Yates (who was her captor at the time), even trying to get to the bottom of Yates's quandary, and then relying on manipulation to take of advantage of her captor (i.e. mimicking the latter's crazed mother, who was Yates's source of violence). Evelyn is very charming and is not afraid of losing her life, as demonstrated with her son, who still kills her eventually, though Vogel would rather meet her own fate than suffer her son's, which Dexter tried to convince her was the improper thing to do...However, her lack of sagacity led to her demise at the hands of her envious son. She seems to be quite motherly to both Dexter and Debra,' '''even to the point of holding a therapy session for the two to negotiate between eachother. She also took Debra back to [[The Shipping Yard|'The Shipping Yard']] where the latter murdered 'LaGuerta,' '''in hopes of Debra overcoming her 'Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, which shows that she is a soulful person who takes to heart what is occurring between Dexter and Debra. However...her devotion to Dexter is what led to her doom. Early life Evelyn was born in England and grew up there for most of her life married to a Richard Vogel, and later had two sons'; Daniel Vogel' and Richard Vogel, Jr. However, once Vogel and her husband discovered Richard, Jr'.' dead at the bottom of their swimming pool, they suspected this was Daniel's doing and covered up the murder, though sent him away to an institution to be mentally treated. However, a large fire broke out there (Presumably caused by Daniel himself), killing the majority of the children there and apparently himself, after Richard had dragged the corpse out of the flames and identified him as his son. However, unbeknownst to them, Daniel had faked his death by leaving a child's corpse there that resembled his own, and took the identity of the real Oliver Saxon (which is now Daniel's cover name). He then fled to Miami,' '''where he would develop into a 'Serial Killer known as '''The Brain Surgeon, creating odd crime scenes left particularly for Vogel (who later moved to Miami herself). Later in life, Evelyn too moved to the United States, where she was drawn to forensics, finding herself becoming a neuropsychiatrist. During this time, officer Harry Morgan approached her, seeking help about controlling his son, Dexter Morgan, who has begun showing signs of psychopathic tendencies, i.e. killing small animals, and later humans (see Dexter Morgan).' '''The two worked together to curb his appetite for violence by unleashing it on other 'Serial Killers that have escaped the justice system. However, after Dexter committed his first few murders, Harry could not bear the reality of it (Despite the fact that his son murdered criminals) and killed himself. After Harry's death, Evelyn moved on to treating other psychopaths (including '''A.J. Yates), and later decided to pursue a role in law enforcement—Profiling psychopaths. She also seemed to have met Thomas Matthews 'around this time. When the 'Miami Metro Police Department investigated a murder featuring the back of the skull carved into and a portion of the brain scooped out, Dr. Evelyn Vogel was recruited by Thomas Matthews to investigate. It was here that she introduced herself to Dexter Morgan, enlisting his help to find the The Brain Surgeon,' '''who kept repeatedly leaving fragmented brain pieces on her doorstep, leading her to believe that the killer is a former patient of her's. She and Dexter searched 'Miami' for the killer, eliminating people that were not suspicious in the process. When it was eventually revealed that the killer is Daniel himself, Vogel was appalled by her son's existence, though refuses to allow Dexter to kill him (Despite the fact that he murdered five innocent people), though Dexter reluctantly complied with her request. However, this doesn't end well. Plot Season Eight Vogel arrives in 'Miami' to aide in profiling "'The Brain Surgeon" and meets with Dexter, introducing herself, while talking about the '''Bay Harbor Butcher (though refers to Doakes during the conversation) and later reveals to Dexter that she knows about The Code of Harry, after showing him murderous pictures he drew as a child where he was killing people. She reveals that Harry was operating under her guidance the entire time and that the code was her idea, though Harry played a major role in it (having a law enforcement background). She informs Dexter that the new serial killer in Miami sent her a missing brain portion (the anterior insular cortex) from his latest victim, and asks Dexter to find and kill him for her (in fear that her life is in jeopardy). Dexter tells her to go to the FBI or Miami Metro for assistance, but she says that she cannot do so, since the killer might be a former patient of hers, who can put her career in jeopardy. Soon afterwards, another body turns up and Vogel receives another brain portion and later a DVD revealing that the killer used a patsy to kill the victim, whom he soon murdered himself (however, all that is seen is the killer's hand). Looking through Vogel's former patients, Dexter begins to search for the killer at her request and comes across a cannibal, whom he soon kills and later another killer, who turns out to be quite a challenge (escaping from Dexter at one point and capturing Vogel at another), but is also taken care of eventually. (Dexter believes, for a long time, that this man was the Brain Surgeon). However, the real Brain Surgeon makes a return when he kills Dexter's new disciple, leaves his body in Dexter's apartment, and sends a piece of his brain to Vogel. On the hunt once more, Dexter discovers the killer's true identity - he is Vogel's estranged son, Daniel, who faked his own death and killed 7 children in the process (to escape from the psychiatric facility wher e he was being held). Vogel tells Dexter that Daniel had killed her younger son, Richard, and so she put him in a psychiatric facility. It is later revealed that he did so, because she never tried to help him and devoted herself entirely to Richard. Vogel tells Dexter to leave Daniel alone and let her help him, but soon realizes that Daniel has no hope and so tries to set him up for Dexter. However, Daniel figures out what she's up to and holds her hostage, before killing her just as Dexter arrives, while saying: "Mother chose the wrong son, again." Dexter then breaks through the door, rushing to her aid, only to see her dying and she takes her final breath in his arms. Known Patients *'Dexter Morgan ' *'Ron Galuzzo' *'A.J. Yates' *'Arnold Gordon ' *'Debra Morgan' *'Zach Hamilton' Other possible patients are men named J. Mitchell and B. Rickers, as both appear on Saxon's laptop files, which in turn are also files extracted from Vogel's computer. Trivia *She is the creator of the Code of Harry and of Dexter's killer ways, as well as ostensibly the Mother of Dexter's Dark Passenger. *She is third person in the series that can be seen as a mother figure to Dexter. *Her SSN# is 278-918-2951. References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Therapists Category:Attempted Victims Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by the Brain Surgeon Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Characters killed in Dexter's presence Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Family of Victims